


Alone

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Psychic Hinata AU [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Judgment, Light Angst, Psychic Abilities, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Hinata prefers to be alone.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Series: Psychic Hinata AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1179485
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Alone

Hinata is too, too used to being alone. He is used to self-isolation. When kids would run outside to play with their friends, Hinata would hole himself up in a room and do who knows what. He knows what, yes, but others speculate. Reading books, drawing, watching anime... All of these are hobbies one could easily do with no company, true, but they are not what Hinata does in his alone time.

His alone time is something that he alone can understand - which is why it is spent by him alone.

Alone.

He is used to being alone.

He _likes_ being alone.

So Ukai and Takeda should really stop looking at him like he should be ostracized - like that would be a _punishment_. It would be a reward, in fact. But Hinata gets the sense that they aren't trying to reward him.

Because they think he's a monster.

"H-Hinata-kun," Takeda says in a slow, measured tone, "what just happened?"

Hinata has barely opened his mouth before Ukai has shouted out, "One of your precious little first-years just tried to kill a guy with about a thousand volleyballs! Sensei, you don't need me to be a coach, you need me to be a freaking WARDEN!"

Takeda rapidly shakes his head. "No! No, no, that can't be Hinata-kun's doing! He didn't even touch one of the balls!"

"It was telekinesis," Hinata says before Ukai can come up with a rebuttal. "I have psychic abilities, Takeda-sensei. I'm very sorry I did not think to inform you of this."

He's not sorry at all.

He wants off of this team, and this is the perfect excuse.

Kageyama has him held here with the promise. Daichi and Suga have interfered with the promise, but it's taking far too long for Kageyama to realize this.

So he has to rely on the authority figures. _"You withheld information like this?! Well, you have to clear out your locker right now and also never speak to anyone on the team ever again!"_

...Maybe that's a bit too optimistic. He'll settle for just being put on probation or suspension, then.

"W-wait, Hinata-kun... You really did that?" Takeda says. "You... You flung all those balls at Azumane-kun... With telekinesis?" He looks as though he's a child who's just been told that Santa Clause is also Jack the Ripper. "W-why would you do that?!"

Hinata thinks very carefully about his next words.

"There are few things I hate more than when someone tries to trick me. And he tried to do that. So I had to make sure he would never try it in the future."

Takeda lets out a despairing wail, and Ukai growls. He rounds on Takeda, shouting in his face, "You want me to be the coach of a team with a guy like this on it?!"

"N-no! I mean, I knew he was a little distant, b-but I never thought he-!"

"Either kick him off, or I'm not coaching a single practice match, let alone an entire season!"

_The magic words._

Hinata resists the urge to whisper, 'finally'.

Takeda's eyes go wide in horror. "But... He and Kageyama work so well together!" he cried. "I've never seen anything like-"

"Sensei, my decision is final. Kick him off or find another coach."

"J-just wait, please! You said you were bringing over some friends from your neighborhood league, right?! Please! Watch them play together and then decide!"

Hinata holds his breath. A silence stretches - though a crowd of thoughts mars that lovely sound.

Takeda opens his mouth-

"Wait! Sensei, don't!"

The voice is not Kageyama's.

The voice is not the anomaly's.

Nor is it Tanaka or Nishinoya or Sawamura or Sugawara...

No.

It is, of all people, _Azumane_ who speaks up on Hinata's behalf.

Everyone, including Hinata, turns to stare at the ace in genuine shock. "Wha... Wait, he just tried to kill you," Ukai says. "Why are you defending that little pint-sized demon?"

Yeah, why?!

"Because he was right to do what he did," Azumane responds. Even Hinata can't believe _that_ bunch of nonsense... "I've been a coward for longer than I care to admit. I've been running away from something I love doing just because I'm afraid of failing, of getting hurt. That's the most cowardly thing of all, right?"

"You think I attacked you to make you realize you're a coward?!" Hinata can't help but blurt.

"No, I don't think that at all." Azumane sighs and averts his gaze. "But... It did that, anyway. I thought to myself, as those balls came flying at me... That my one regret, if I died, would have been that I had skipped practice so much." He begins wringing his hands. "I-I know, you could have killed me. You probably wanted to, but I-"

"No I didn't!"

The words come from Hinata's mouth without his permission.

Azumane, Ukai, Takeda, and everyone else freezes. Hinata sighs, and shakes his head. "I know how most of you must view me, but I... I'm not a murderer. I wouldn't kill someone. Purge, yes. Kill, no."

"And there's a difference?" Nishinoya asks with a raised eyebrow. "Don't those both just mean the same thing?"

"No... There's a distinction." Hinata frowns. "It's hard to explain, and I don't really want to get into it right now, but... It is different. For me, it is." He looks up at Azumane. "But no. I didn't want to kill you. I might have, yes, on accident, but the chances of that were slim."

Another silence stretches. Hinata knows what's going to happen next...

"Ukai-kun... S-since Hinata-kun didn't want to kill-"

"Yeah, yeah," Ukai interrupts Takeda's plea. "But I don't like his temper, so we're just going to do the practice match at Nekoma for now and then see what I feel like doing afterward. Okay?"

Everyone, minus Hinata, all perk up at the mention of Nekoma. "Wait, what?! A practice match against Nekoma?!" Sawamura shouts.

"When were you planning on telling us about this, Sensei?!" Sugawara demands.

Hinata sighs, as the third and second years begin collectively "losing it" over the surprise practice match against such a prominent team. Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi need some filling-in, which, because he knows the others will just use it for pointless exposition, Hinata quickly takes over by giving a quick, snappy synopsis.

"Nekoma is Karasuno's old rival from former Coach Ukai's days." Hinata looks Ukai in the eye. "That's how Takeda-sensei was able to convince him to coach us, if only temporarily. He's Ukai's grandson."

Their seniors are still "flipping out". But at least Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi seem to understand better.

...Too bad he seems to be stuck with these guys a while longer, though.


End file.
